


more questions for the weak-minded

by mintpetals



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintpetals/pseuds/mintpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sanghyuk fights all the time - almost - and hakyeon never knows why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more questions for the weak-minded

**Author's Note:**

> for ren, with the prompt: healing kisses/bloody knuckles. i hope you enjoy this!
> 
> small warning for injuries.

“so what happened this time?”

hakyeon dips a wad of cotton wool into a basin of warm water a few times, eyes never leaving sanghyuk’s face – especially the horrible cut under his lip.

sanghyuk grunts but doesn’t reply, eyes everywhere but hakyeon. he feels guilty and hakyeon doesn’t need to know what causes him to go berserk on someone for the fourth time in two weeks.

with one hand gently holding sanghyuk’s chin, tilting his head down a little – curse sanghyuk for being too tall – hakyeon stands in between sanghyuk’s thighs; sanghyuk feels warm – and his stomach flips – as he’s forced to look at hakyeon in the eyes.

his eyes are hard and sanghyuk nearly feels scared – because an angry hakyeon is no force to be reckoned with, not even sanghyuk – but as hakyeon wipes off the dried blood on his lips, sanghyuk doesn’t miss the way his hands shake.

_shit._

“hey.” sanghyuk mutters, hands reaching out to grab hakyeon’s arms but he stops mid-air, hesitant. “i'm sorry.”

sanghyuk winces when hakyeon presses the cotton a little too hard, his hands falling to rest on his knees; his fingers tap against his kneecaps repeatedly – the jeans is torn around the knees, he absentmindedly remarks. sanghyuk stays quiet, opting to stare at a spot on hakyeon’s cheeks instead while the older man busies himself tending to sanghyuk’s injuries.

he doesn’t comment on hakyeon’s choice of band-aid: a round sticker with flower patterns in purple – as he sticks it on the wound on his chin. this time, hakyeon’s gentle.

when hakyeon steps back, one hand on top of sanghyuk’s, lightly pressing down sanghyuk’s restless fingers, hakyeon looks at him straight in the eyes. “are you?”

sanghyuk blinks. the question, and hakyeon’s angry eyes, catch him off guard. “w-what?”

“are you really sorry, sanghyuk?”

there's a slight tremor in hakyeon’s voice; now he’s gripping sanghyuk’s hand so tight that sanghyuk has to pull away. it takes only that action for hakyeon’s eyes to flicker and he shifts away a little. sanghyuk sees regret in his eyes.

none of them say a word; hakyeon staring at the first aid kit, sanghyuk at his torn jeans. the tension is suffocating and sanghyuk’s head is buzzing, various things cluttering his brain all of a sudden: from things that don’t matter, like how noisy they both can be when they play video games especially when hakyeon loses a bet and sanghyuk orders him around, to things that cut sanghyuk to the core, the things that the people he’s been fighting with spew from their disgusting mouths to ridicule him and hakyeon, _particularly_ hakyeon.

a flare of anger surges up inside sanghyuk as he reminisces and hakyeon probably senses it because he steps closer, crowding in sanghyuk’s personal space, even though hakyeon’s still not looking at him. sanghyuk smiles, albeit weakly.

“i really am sorry.” he voices out, and lets out a loud sigh. “i know you don’t like seeing me like this, and i swear i try not to get in trouble but, these people are really shitty.”

“how are they shitty?” hakyeon probes. the way he looks up at sanghyuk makes his stomach curls.

sanghyuk opts to stay silent after shrugging his shoulders; he thinks it’s better if he’s the only one to suffer.

three heartbeats, and then hakyeon huffs, a sign of giving up. sanghyuk tries to grin but his mouth feels stiff, the dull throbbing of pain limiting his jaw movement.

“don’t even try. i'm still angry.”

“i know.”

hakyeon glares at him but sanghyuk sees through the layers of anger and apprehension, knows that deep inside hakyeon just wants him to not get hurt and hurt others.

clearing all the mess he’s made on the counter, hakyeon mutters, “you’re grounded for the whole week.”

sanghyuk doesn’t mind. he gently catches hakyeon’s wrist, pulling the older man towards him and leans forward, just slightly, and brushes his lips against the corner of hakyeon’s lips. a shiver runs deep through hakyeon’s body, and sanghyuk basks in the soft sigh hakyeon makes.

 _i love you_ , he doesn’t say, but kisses hakyeon harder.

**Author's Note:**

> it's really hard to like something that you write but for this piece, i'd have to say i adore it. i hope i can write something like this in the future.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
